Deseo
by dareattention
Summary: dos chicos tan diferente pero con un mismo deseo...


Oneshot sakuraxshaoran espero que les gusto los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP lo demás salió de mi cabeza espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :p

Chica

Esa sensación de incomodidad como de poseerlo hacerlo mío nada más que sentía al estar con el tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos tenía unas ganas de probar esos labios carnosos pero perfectos eso labios perfectamente formados sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío compartir nuestro calor en un día frio mejor dicho una noche helada y silenciosa ese deseo me comía por dentro mis pensamientos pervertidos hacia él me hacían perder el control de mi misma y querer hacerlo

En ese Momento sin esperar nada ni a nadie solo nosotros dos en una lucha de amor placer

Yo estaba a unos cuanto metros de distancia del escondida detrás de un árbol de cerezo grande y hermoso como un león asechando a su presa, lo observaba sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y gritaría lo que sentía en ese momento un mar de sensaciones y pensamiento me inundaban en ese momento sin saber que hacer solo apreciaba su belleza a lo lejos

Una gran sonrisa era un encanto de chico más alto que yo, cabello perfecto una sonrisa que enamora unos ojos color caramelo grandes, su físico era como el de un atleta perfectamente formado sus piernas torso y brazos no era demasiado musculoso solo Formado y estaba bien

Solo había un problema era bastante frio con todos no tenía casi Amigos creo que no tenía ningún amigo o persona cercana a En el colegio no hablaba con nadie era muy reservado al parecer ocultaba algo, algo que me hacia desearlo mas era un misterio una caja con candado que moría por abrir y solo yo saber que hay adentro estos pensamiento me hacían sentir extraña me ruborizaba un poco en pensarlo ya que ningún chico me hacía sentir tan extraña e incómoda como el no se lo que sentía en realidad por el ¿era amor o solo deseo de tenerlo? Preguntas y preguntas volaban por mi cabeza pero ninguna con respuesta asi que me senté recargada en el enorme árbol de cerezo y cerré los ojos un momento para aclarar mi mente…

Chico

Esa chica de corto cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda me hacía delirar cada vez que la veía me sonrojaba al pasar junto a ella o al verla era tan linda esbelta tenía un cuerpo perfecto era un poco mas bajita que yo siempre estaba sonriendo junto con su amiga eran inseparables sabia todo de ella solo que no me atrevía hablarle esta hay sentada en un árbol precioso de cerezo con sus ojos cerrados me pregunto que estará pensando, me muero por tocar ese hermoso cuerpo y besar su cuello sentir su calor sentirla cerca muy cerca de mí y jamás separarme de ella poder amarla y que ella me ame pero como puedo hacerlo si apenas le hablo ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? Tengo tantas ganas de esta con ella y besar sus delicados labios saborear eso dulces labio que hacen que me enloquezca mas por ella pero como le digo este sentimiento de placer y deseo asi ella sin que me rechace o que se sienta incomodo será difícil pero tengo que intentarlo es demasiada presión para un simple chico nunca pensé que alguien tan delicada y frágil como ella me aria sentir este deseo jamás me había pasado pero que es diferente con ella que tiene e especial cada vez que me acerco a ella siento un aura mágica poderosa será eso? Y porque siempre tengo esos sueños lujuriosos con ella mi necesidad es muy grande? Aaaah miles de preguntas una tras otra en ese momento estaban en mi cabeza solo pensaba en ella y ese loco pero irresistible deseo la quería ya solo para mi que ella fuera mia y yo solo de ella se nadie mas nadie que nos molestara nadie que nos interrumpiera y mucho menos nadie que se interponga con esto, de tanto pensar mi cabeza daba vueltas asi que me senté en una banca cerca de donde estaba ella para observarla y aclarar mi mente…

Narradora

En ese momento de meditación entre los dos algo les decía que voltearan a verse y asi fue como sucedió sus miradas entre los dos chicos se cruzaron asiendo que el deseo de cada uno se hiciera mas fuerte no se quitaban la mirada de encima asi que el chico decidió dar el primer paso asi que se levanto de la banca ignorando todo y se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidió, y ella hizo lo mismo se levanto de donde estaba igual que el ignorando todo en ese momento tan preciado no querían que se echara a perder cada paso marcaba menos distancia entre ellos hasta que los dos estaban frente a frente se acercaban cada vez mas y mas hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia después el tomo de la cintura a la mujer que lo volvía loco haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran mas cerca y ella solo se dejo llevar por el momento asi que el le dio un apasionado pero delicado beso a la chica y ellas correspondió haciendo que todas sus dudas se aclararan en ese precioso momento y asi dejándose llevar por ese beso continuaron un largo rato hasta separarse un poco para tomar aire y decir sus nombre sorprendidos

-sakura-dijo el chico de ojos color caramelo

-shaoran-dijo la ojiverde

ese era su momento su preciado momento de demostrar al mundo lo que el uno sentía por el otro Y asi continuaron su profundo pero cariñoso beso que enlazaba dos vidas y dos deseos que se estaban haciendo realidad por fin

sakura&shaoran


End file.
